


All Roads (Lead to Rome)

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: to hold inifinty (in the palm of your hands) [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Adult Adam Young (Good Omens), Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Adam Young (Good Omens), Bible, Bible Quotes, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Christianity, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Fall - Freeform, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Travel, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: In which Aziraphale, Crowley, and Adam go to Rome and meet Chloe Decker.ORA divine appointment happens, and Aziraphale wants to wack a certain priest over the head with his wings.'The Great Plan' his arse!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: to hold inifinty (in the palm of your hands) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 303





	1. Plans and Proverbs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Good Omens!
> 
> I haven't seen season three or four of Lucifer but I really wanted to write this! I hope y'all enjpy!
> 
> -
> 
> "Many are the plans in a person's heart, but it is the Lord's purpose that prevails." Proverbs 19:21 (NIV)

Aziraphale puttered around the bookshop, feather duster in one hand and a book in the other. Crowley was on the roof, tending to his larger house plants. When Crowley moved in, the house plants got relegated to the second floor of their flat. The bookshop, of course, was on the first floor. The door leading to the back room and the stairs was closed. Sunlight streamed through the open windows, the sounds of Soho filtering through into the shop. 

It was a rare sunny day in England. It was the beginning of July, and also time to clean and perhaps Miracle a few new tartan things into the flat without Crowley noticing. 

Just as Aziraphale was about to put the kettle on, the small brass bell above the outside door rang sweetly through the air.

“Oh deary! We’re closed for the day, I had thought to lock the door. I’m very forgetful and-” As Aziraphale rounded the corner, he saw the last person he had expected to see today. 

Adam Young, former Prince of This Word and Lord of Darkness, the Great Beast That is Called Dragon, and primary school teacher, is standing in the middle of his bookshop. His godson holds a sleek, black leather leash that is attached to a very ordinary looking black and white Jack Russell Terrier. 

Dog sits at his masters’ side, waiting for any instructions Adam were to give him.

“Oh hello dear boy! Crowley and I weren’t expecting you for lunch until next week. Would you like some tea? I was just about to put the kettle on.”

“I’d love some Uncle ‘Zira. I also wanted to talk to you and Crowley. I think I’d like to go on Holiday. The only problem is, I haven’t any idea where to go!”

“Well. We can figure it out over scones and tea, dear boy.”

And with that, the angel placed both book and feather duster on the table next to the window that held Crowley’s tank and sunlamp. England was often too cold for his partner, so the tank had been a gift Christmas before last. Crowley had taken to furnishing it and periodically rearranged things.

Adam slipped through to the back room, his book bag on one shoulder and Dog following at his heels. His godson’s mop of curly blond hair glimmered like spun gold in the sunlight, and Aziraphale was reminded of Samael. He had been young then, but he still remembered Sam. She had been the brightest of the Archangel’s, the Almighty’s favorite. Her long, long blonde curls, eyes as blue as the sky. Her wings were white as the finest cotton. The sunny, smiling archangel that had helped him swing a sword for the first time. He had a small pot of Poppy flowers sitting in his study to remember her by.

Some of the Host had said the Fall was Sam’s fault. That line of thought was forgotten as it soon became clear that Lucifer was the true culprit. He had angered the Almighty, had desired the Throne of Heaven. 

He shook his head and strode forward, casting a look at the bright red flowers as he passed. Adam was already halfway up the landing, calling out for Crowley.


	2. Reflections in a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker goes to Rome looking for answers. She finds them in unexpected places.
> 
> \---
> 
> "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." 1 Corinthians 13:13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Good Omens. Please don't sue me!

The cathedral is dark. High arched ceilings depict stained glass mosaics, that filter in colored light. There is a crucifix on the center of the altar. She is hit with an overwhelming amount of something that feels a whole lot like grief. 

She settles onto the dark wood of the pew, and the sobs rip themselves out of her throat.

Father Kinley’s hand wrapped around hers, and he began to whisper soft assurances.

A very loud, very british voice resounded around them. Chloe stilled and tried to ignore the thing that fluttered like hope in her breast.

“Oh my! What’s the matter dear woman?”

She turned, and saw a white haired chubby british man whose eyes were gleaming in concern. Wiping her face, Chloe responded.

“I’m not sure how religious you are sir, but I found out that my civilian partner in the Los Angeles police force is-” She stumbled over his name. Casting a glance at the Heavens, she wondered if she was even supposed to say his name.

“Who dear lady?”

“Lucifer. He’s Lucifer.”

“Oh Almighty Above!” exclaimed the Man. “I hadn’t heard anything from either office about this. Gabriel must be in a right snit. Not that he was all too pleasant to begin with, mind.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Her bafflement was splayed clear over her face.

“Pardon me. My name is Aziraphale. I am a Principality and formerly the angel of the Eastern Gate of Eden. I’m also one of Adam Young’s godparents. The other is my counterpart and spouse Crowley. He’s the serpent of Eden, you know.”

“Uncle ‘Zira, I think you might be overwhelming her.”

Chloe turned to see a tall blond man who was wearing jeans, a cable knit sweater, and converse. He looked about her age, give or take a few years.

He smiled pleasantly at her and oh wasn’t that grin familiar. 

“I’m Adam Young. I’m a primary school teacher in England.” He held out a hand for her to shake. She obliged. 

“Detective Chloe Decker, of the LAPD.”

“It’s nice to meet you Detective. Would you mind answering a few of my questions? I’m rather curious as to how my father ended up in Los Angeles.”

“Your father?” asked Father Kinley

“Yes. My biological father is Lucifer. I’m supposedly the antichrist. However, I’ve got no interest in destroying the world as yet, so I thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie, as it were. I’m just here on holiday. I thought my godparents could use a little bit of a break from their routine, and Heavens know that I did. Being stuck in a classroom with snotty children does get quite disgusting after a while. Horrid little urchins.”

Laughter bubbled its way out of her throat. Grinning at Adam, she explained.

“I have an eleven year old daughter named Trixie. That was Lucifer’s response every time she tried to hug him. She adores him. Maze too.”

Adam just hummed and nodded. 

“Chloe, you need to repent. Lucifer is the Devil. He was cast out of Heaven for a reason. He isn’t called the King of Lies for nothing.” said Father Kinley

The air was split with a loud, bird-like trill. 

“What right do you have to tell this woman her supposed sins? I have spent six thousand years in the company of a demon, and I have not Fallen. You are mortal! You are not the Almighty! The Great Plan my arse! How do any of us truly know what the Almighty wants, hmm?” yelled Aziraphale.

“It’s Ineffable! None of us are supposed to know how this works! We’re all stumbling around in the dark, trying to play a game with a dealer who won’t tell us the rules!”

With that, Aziraphale unfurled wings that reached halfway above his head, and shimmered like a child had dumped glitter on them. They were a light cream color, flecked with spots of tawny brown.

“You are Human. You have all made mistakes. There is nothing new under the sun. I have been on Earth for all of human history. This woman is Loved by so many. She is Precious in His Sight. Who are you to manipulate her into feeling guilty for loving someone who you do not approve of?”

Father Kinley stood from the pew on shaky legs. He ran past the angel, and back into the back entrance of the cathedral.

The wings winked back into invisibility and Aziraphale held out a hand.

“Would you like to go eat lunch while I answer your questions, my dear? I could use a spot of lunch and perhaps a cup of tea.”

The britishness of his mannerisms soothed the awe and alarm down into something manageable. 

“I would love to. Is your spouse here?”

“Yes, they are my dear. Crowley is using they/them pronouns today as well.”

Aziraphale tucked her hand into his elbow and led the way out of the cathedral.


	3. People Being People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets Chloe Decker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lucifer or Good Omens.

Crowley is waiting outside, when his love comes storming out of the cathedral dragging some poor blonde woman in tow. Adam’s eyes are faintly red and Dog looks every tiny inch the Hellhound he is.

“Angel, What happened?” Asks Crowley

Aziraphale’s lips press into a thin line, and then the torrent comes bursting forth like the Flood.

“That- That utter imbecile tried to deceive this poor woman! Do I like your side? Most certainly not! All the work we’ve done! All of it! Nearly ruined by some human who thinks that he knows better than the Almighty!” Raged Aziraphale.

Crowley looked helplessly at Adam.

“My father is in Los Angeles, California. This is his partner, Detective Chloe Decker.”

Crowley felt the shock settle into their bones that their former Boss was in L.A.

All they could do was make several strangled hissing noises in response. Their insides twisted and their sunglasses fell to the cobblestones with a clatter.

The warm Italian sun covered their scales and something in Crowley settled because it reminded them of home.

Not of Heaven, but of home. Their Angel’s bookshop, the smell of old books, dirt, and that Aziraphaleness that had been clinging to Crowley for six thousand years.

The sheer Ineffability of this situation struck them. An angel, a demon, the antichrist, and the Devil’s partner were standing together in the middle of the street. The world spun around them, uncaring of the divine appointment that was happening.

“Dear boy, we’re going to go eat lunch. Do try not to cause too much trouble, won’t you?” 

Crowley just nodded their head and slithered off into a side alley to nudge a few souls Downwards. Flicking their tongue, Crowley paused at the scent of illness cloying the air. Their staff had burnt away in the Fall, so there was little they could do to help. They were dismal at healing, but any Miracle was better than none.

Let Aziraphale explain Above and Below and the Notpocalypse to the human looking for answers.

Heaven only knew how she’d take the news about their brother. Lu always was the sort to get into trouble unintentionally.


End file.
